Love is Pain
by XxGrace.Jones.20xX
Summary: Val finds out some shocking news, now Fletcher wants to present more shocking news. It is a overload between Val and Flatch as Caelan mixes it up more.
1. Prologue

Prologue...

My name is Stephanie Edgley and I am nineteen years old, my given name is Stephanie my chosen name is Valykrie and my true name is Darkquesse. Fletcher is my boyfriend who is also a Teleporter his dad hates me with all the hate a person could ever have. Life for us is never a dull moment thanks to...

Skulduggery Pleasant is my mentor and friend of my Uncle Gordon, well dead Uncle Gordon. Uncle Gordon died because of Serpine; and people said life was simple? I solve cases with my oh so awesome partner Skulduggery; Did I mention he was a skeleton? No? Well now you know.

Tanith Low is my fighting mentor with the personality of a three year old even though she is seventy years old. Tanith has an awesome motorbike I would ride any day because of the thrill and danger of it. I know Tanith would never harm me she is my big sister and friend even though her brother has a crush on me.

Ghastly Bespoke is Skulduggery's best friend and tailor. He makes wonderful outfits that protect us from getting hurt in fights. He is Tanith's boyfriend at the moment, they are adorable together! Ghastly has many scars over his face from being cursed when he was young, his mother was said to be the best fighter in the whole magical society she faced so many in battle and she was still beautiful with wounds or bruises. But she had a gift she didn't want she was a sensitive which means she sees the future; something she never wanted to see.

Finally Solomon Wreath my Necromancy mentor, he teaches me anything to do with that magical discipline. But he wouldn't be teaching me if he hadn't thought of me being the death bringer. Darkquesse is the necromancer because of the shadows and death she wields something I envy about her but not the part of her taking control of my body.

How could I forget my wonderful, not, cousins Carol and Crystal; children of the most sour, bitter woman in the whole universe. Beryl Edgley. Beryl and Fergus are my aunt and uncle unfortunately. I have the most bonkers family in the universe.

My mum and dad; Melissa and Desmond are the best parents a kid like me could ever wish for. They allow me my freedom and don't nag me but still love and care in their own ways. Without them I would probably be like my retched cousins Carol and Crystal.

My life is Complicated; completely complicated. What do I do I make it more complicated the day I take the...

**OHHHHH DRAMATIC A CLIFFY!**


	2. Chapter 1 What he wants

Chapter 1-What he wants...

**Val POV-**

Fletcher and I have been together for four months, since things have calmed down a bit. Caelan is still watching me; I know it. My mum gave birth to a baby girl named Louise Ann. I was at Ghastly's when Fletcher appeared, he was with Skulduggery when I called him.

"Fletch, can I talk to you please?" I asked looking at my feet.

"Sure, I need to ask you something." He smiled nervously.

I held out my hand to him as we appeared by the beach, near my house.

"Fletch-" I said the same time he said "Val-"

"You go first," he said smiling.

"Er...I am pregnant." I murmur so quietly I doubt he heard it.

"Can you repeat that?" He looked out of it, in full denial like he didn't want this kid.

"I'm pregnant Fletcher!" He looked at me for a moment, just looking and turned away.

"Okay Val I need to think okay?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Okay then I will go home and take care of Louise Ann." I sighed and walked home.

What am I going to do knowing that Fletcher doesn't want this kid? I know I am not going to be babysitting Louise Ann.


	3. Chapter 2 Where is Val

Chapter 2-Where's Val?

**FPOV**

Val, the one I love has just told me she is carrying my kid. My child! I don't know the first things about kids but then again neither does she. I love her so much that if she wants this kid then so do I. I want her to be mine and I want it to be official.

I closed my eyes and appeared in Ghastly's shop where I expected her to be after taking care of Louise Ann. I looked around and walked out to the back where Ghastly and Skulduggery were.

"Hey, have you seen Val?" I asked looking at them.

"She came in crying then went with Tanith; she never said why or what was going on though." Ghastly replied looking at me meanfully.

"What's going on Fletcher?" Skulduggery asked looking at me warningly.

"I don't know really she told me she was pregnant," I ran my hand through my hair looking at them.

"What was your reply to her?"

"I told her I needed to think."

Oh. My. God. She must have thought I didn't want our kid.

"No wonder she came in crying Fletcher!" Skulduggery said.

I turned as the door opened revealing Tanith.

"Where's Val!" I yelled grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I dropped her at her home. Why?"

"Was she crying?" asked skulduggery.

"No. Why should she be? She was normal happy Val," Tanith replied.

"She wasn't crying;" I murmured softly looking at skulduggery.

"It was her reflection!" Skulduggery gasped out, "So where is she?"

I called Val waiting for her reply but it went straight to voicemail, "she's not answering!"

"Fletcher I think Val went...too..." Tanith couldn't finish her sentence but her face portrayed it all.

They all pressed their palms on my shoulder as we appeared in the alley next to the pregnancy clinic. We walked out of the alley to see Val coming out of the clinic with a tear filled face. We were too late! Val looked up at us murmuring.

"I couldn't do it..." she sobbed, "I couldn't do it to them..."

My heart beated like a rocket in my chest about to take off. Them? I pulled Val to me in a tight hug as she sobbed. People were staring at us so I carried her into the alley as Skulduggery, Ghastly and Tanith took a hold of my shoulder. We appeared in the shop where I sat Val down.


	4. Chapter 3 I Couldn't kill Them

Chapter 3

Val POV

I walked out of the clinic; I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill the twins. I loved them already; my precious ones. I looked up and saw Fletcher.

"I couldn't do it..." I sobbed, "I couldn't do it to them..."

I felt Fletcher's arms encircle my waist as he pulled me into a deep, loving hug. I sobbed for everything that happened as he picked me up and walked us to an alley. Next thing I knew we were in Ghastly's shop. I calmed down and looked at them; Tanith, Ghastly and Skulduggery were here as well.

"I am so sorry Val; I love you!" Fletcher blurted; Tanith, Ghastly and Skulduggery said similar things.

"I am expecting twins Fletcher," I said so quietly I thought no one heard.

Suddenly a loud squeal rang out and Tanith was leaping in the air talking baby talk. Fletcher's smile was so wide and he was kissing me. About ten minutes later and a fair amount of throat clearing from Skulduggery, everyone remained quiet. But not for very long.

Soon everyone was crowding around my belly and Fletcher put his head to my belly. This was easily the best moment in my life.


	5. Chapter 4 Countless Torture

Chapter 4

_At 20 weeks of pregnancy_

**Val POV**

At 18 weeks of my pregnancy, Fletcher and I found out we were having two baby girls; when Fletcher found out he actually fainted!

We soon got planning as Tanith planned countless shopping trips to buy the essentials and many clothes. Currently Tanith and I are in the baby store as we check out the cute outfits which I pick two of each.

"Ooo...Look at this Val!" Tanith shrieked happily as she showed me the cutest white and flower dress that was so gorgeous that brought tears to my eyes.

Tanith was shocked as well as alarmed as she checked me over as I blubbered.

"It's so beautiful...they will look so cute!" I cried feeling sensitive and hormonal.

Tanith hugged me tightly.

"Your mood swings must be giving Fletcher whip lash!" she joked causing a watery laugh.


	6. Chapter 5 Why not name it after me?

Chapter 5

**Val POV**

I lay on the sofa during my 24th week of pregnancy and my back and feet were killing me!

"Fletcher!" I called out as he teleported in panic-stricken.

"Are the babies coming? Val are you ok?" Fletcher asked worriedly.

"No Fletcher my back and feet hurt!" I moaned as he stared at me like I was insane.

He then lifted my legs onto his lap and started massaging them as I sighed happily.

"Have you thought of any names yet Fletch?" I asked.

"A few names how does Stephanie and Valerie sound?"

I smiled at him; "I don't think they should be named after me how about we name them after our mum's?"

Skulduggery then burst in with Tanith and Ghastly following; "how about Skulduggery?" he asked excited as we all laughed.


End file.
